¿Me amas?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Mika descubre que, cuando se trata de llorar, siempre habrá una oreja de Kumagoro limpia para recibir sus lágrimas. O al menos esa era la intención.
1. Chapter 1

Gravitation ¿me amas?

Mika decidió que ya está harta de que su esposo Touma no le haga caso, así que tomará medidas drásticas...

"¿Me amas?"

-¿Qué has dicho?

Touma no cupo en su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras. La condena, el castigo, la única oportunidad de estar cerca de Eiri.

-Lo que oíste, me quiero divorciar.

-Pero... no puedes.

-Si puedo. Hablé con mis 15 abogados y todos están de acuerdo.

-Pero tus padres...

-No me interesa lo que ellos digan, me interesa mi situación.

-¿Y yo no importo?

Mika observó unos instantes a su esposo. Le amaba, pero le dolía que se preocupara más por los absurdos asuntos de la empresa y su hermano.

-No creí ser importante para tí, como aceptaste casarte conmigo para estar cerca de Eiri, ya no sé que pensar.

-¡Mika¿Estás dandome a entender que no me importas en lo más mínimo?

-Es lo que me has dado a entender todo este tiempo.

La mujer comenzó a empacar sus pertenencias con velocidad, mientras Touma pensaba de qué manera hacerla cambiar de parecer...

-¿Me amas?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Mika¿realmente me amas?

La mujer volteó a verlo, no con amor, ni con rencor.

Solo un dejo de angustia se veía en sus ojos.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, Touma, pero ya no puedo seguir así.

Tomó su maleta, y se fue de ahí. Seguchi no pudo ni reaccionar hasta que el auto de ella se alejó por completo...

Continuará. 


	2. Chapter 2

¿Me amas?

Capítulo dos -Qué cosas.

Tan pronto Mika halló un pequeño departamento en el cual descansar, apagó sus celulares para no ser molestada por nada ni nadie.

Quería pensar que lo que le dijo Touma era cierto, que él la amaba, pero hasta para ella era obvio que él solo estaba a su lado por interés.

-Qué cosas -se dijo- Desde que me casé, con excepción de algunas noches, a Touma jamás le importaba mi presencia. Incluso cuando tratamos de manipular a Shindou fue una actuación.

El golpeteo de la puerta le hizo volver al mundo, y Mika casi cae de espaldas al ver quien estaba del otro lado...

-¡MIKA-CHAN! -Ryuichi entró casi de golpe hasta adentro al tiempo que aturdía a la mujer- ¿Qué haces aquí y no en tu casa?

-¿Se... se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? -respondió totalmente infartada.

-Kumagoro y yo buscabamos a Touma-kun por lo de la fiesta de la que se supone que no debo hablar, y Noriko-Chan me había dicho que tuviera cuidado de no decir lo que se supone que no debo estarte diciendo, pero Kumagoro y yo pensamos que si íbamos podríamos hablar con Touma-kun sin decir nada que no deberíamos y de paso invitarte, pero te vimos salir con todas tus cosas y decidimos seguirte.

-O...k

-¿Por qué no estás con Touma-kun?

La mujer se sentó en la cama -sí, hasta ahí llegó Ryuichi- y le ofreció asiento a Ryuichi.

-He decidido separarme de él.

-¿Separarse¿Estaban pegados? o.o

-No. Quiero romper todo lazo o unión con Touma por que él... él no me ama.

El cantante se acercó hasta Mika y, ofreciéndole la oreja que no había mordido de Kumagoro para limpiar sus lágrimas, comenzó a sonreir y ante la sorpresa de ella, la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

-¡Oye¿Qué crees que haces? ò.ó

-¡Vamos por un helado¡K y Shuichi nos esperan en el auto! ¦3

Los ya mencionados se sorprendieron al ver a Mika, pero omitieron comentarios ya que los rumores que habían llegado hasta ellos posiblemente eran ciertos.

-Hi, mrs Seguchi¿qué sabor de helado gusta más?

-No me interesa el helado. Solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de que el mundo existe.

-C'mon mrs, para descansar a veces tambien se debe distraer completamente. Es más, vamos a escaparnos de la vista de todos, y hagamos de este día inolvidable, oh yes! HAHAHAHAHA!

-Pero K -interrumpió un angustiado Shuichi- usted dijo que hoy trabajaría hasta caer muerto.

-¿Acaso -dijo soltando la puerta del auto y apuntando a la cabeza a Shu con su magnun- quieres que la poor de Mika tenga el worst day de su vida?

-Nno, para nada. Ella manda el día de hoy.

-¡Mucho mejor! Ahora iremos a una nevería en particular -arranca el auto- ¿Cuál prefiere Mrs Seguchi?

Lo que no se dio cuenta K es que ni Ryuichi ni Mika habían entrado al auto.

-Bloody...! Bueno Shuichi, como no tenemos misión alguna, trabajaremos hasta que caigas muerto.

-Pero tú dijiste...

K le apunta con la pistola.

-...hasta caer muerto ;-;

-Much better! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Continuará. 


End file.
